One-Shots Series
by MryantP
Summary: One-shots. You can suggest and make-up one-shots.


If you have read my A/N on My Kidnapper, you must probably know why I'm doing this.

I am doing this one-shot series (maybe like as much as possible.) Of course, you are free to give ideas and have any couple/friendship pairing you want (although, no lesbian or gay and M-rated.)

I do base some of my one-shots on songs or movies/shows, so if you have a song or a scene from a movie as a suggestion. I'll do it IF I like it and be able to put in an one-shot.

I also base some of my one-shots on real-life experiences, so if you have a really good experience. I'll it if it inspires me really well.

Those are my rules and there are NO exceptions. So don't complain if your idea is not on my story. Are we clear? Yes; alright, let's begin on my first chapter/one-shot.

Forum below.

* * *

Title: Smell Of You

Suggested by: Mryant (me)

Song(s): Quicksand

Came From: Bridget Mendler

Pairing: Peddie (Yeah, I'm starting with the most popular couple)

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Ugh, another freaking day of boring school. I JUST HATE IT! What's the point of it if you are out-shined by your twin sister? Piper this, Piper that, Piper everything! Oh, for the sake of this world, just SHUT UP about Piper Williamson already! I walked on to school. By now, I have just angrily punched a bark-wall of an old oak tree. Oh, damn it! I'm going to have detention and be annoyed by the tree-lover, Willow Jenks. What a hippie and stupid, naive girl, who thinks life is about happiness and love. Well, it's not.

The wind blew the leaves off the oak tree as the annoying school bell rang through the PA. I sighed, slouching myself. I'm going to get an extra hour of detention for sure and that's going to be on my permanent record. Now, the totally is three hours in totally. Damn it, mum and dad are gonna kill me and I'm be in the stinky basement for another three hours and spend the time with Piper... again...

* * *

Reaching the doorknob of my homeroom, the door opened and I peeked an eye up, only meeting a scolding look. Damn it, teacher. I'm caught and going to detention for sure.

"Miss Patricia Williamson, you are late once again and also kicked the garden club's one-month ago planted trees. Detention. After school." The teacher babbled on and on, finally reaching to the point where I get to sit down.

The slouching came on once more, and I was very close to falling asleep again in class. But I was awoken before I got caught. Turns out it was a new student. The smell reeked terribly and the expression of him explained "Bad Boy" type or whatever the stereotype goes as. Oh, it looks like Amber will be getting another boy toy minion today.

Wait, what was is smell? My eyes twinkled at him as he turned around. I felt like I was falling into something... maybe like hole, or a quicksand. Yes, that's what people would call it. Great, just great, I can't escape his scent. It smells vibrant and lavender-like. My favorite flower. Damn it! Why lavender?

Thoughts appeared and pushed down into my brain. The bad boy was intoxicating, as if it was normal and perfect. I sighed. I. Hate. My. Life. And. That. Fact. Will. Not. Change.

* * *

FREAKING SCHOOL IS FINALLY DONE! Now, all's left is detention and then weekend of chips, video games, and sleeping can begin. My hand slammed closed my dirty locker as I put my science books in my ugly bag Piper thought would be "cute" and "perfect" for me. Yeah, lavendar flowers and randomly-colored butterflies. Stupid twin!

Stepping one by one, closer to the detention room. I could feel someone was watching my every move, every motive I make each second. This smell, it's him. The air filled with his cologne and I recognized his following.

"Edison Miller."

The name loudly echoed through the room. The sound of the steps stopped and I could feel his presence behind me.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Get away," I warned. I stepped back, one by one, making sure I don't trip and fall on my butt. A scowl appeared on my face, he leaned in closer and closer. Crap! My back pushed onto a locker. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Did I just hear that wrong? I cleared my throat. "Um, could you say that again?"

He rolled his eyes and looked me in the eye. "You know what I said. Now give me kiss." He pointed to his lips and his scent became stronger. Damn it, why does his scent have to be so strong and intoxicating?

I leaned in...

* * *

**_A week later_**

"You know, Weasel, I think you smell great," I commented.

He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know. And you smell good, too."

* * *

Forum

Title:

Couple:

Based on/Idea:

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
